Premiere
by cminor131
Summary: A purely silly and improbable piece of fluff written in response to a fanfic challenge, in which a story must begin with the words 'The play's premiere was the hottest ticket on Coruscant.' An excuse for H/L banter with a bit of Luke thrown in for good measure. Reviews and constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated.


The play's premiere was the hottest ticket on Coruscant. Anybody who was anybody was going. Actors, singers, politicians, and friends of friends of someone who knew the guy who worked the door at the theatre all had tickets. The play itself had sold out within hours of going on sale.

And Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, and Han Solo were all expected to be there on its opening night. After all, the play was about them.

Leia bustled out of the fresher, fixing a final pin into her hair. She moved to a full length mirror to check her choice of gown, stopping midway across the room to jostle a bulky lump hiding under the covers of the bed.

The lump yawned and shifted, squirming luxuriously, and mumbled something that could have been 'go 'way'.

"Get up," Leia said, smoothing her hands down her gown. "You're going to be late."

"Don't care," the lump mumbled, its sleep-drunk voice merging words together. "Its nice here. I'll make sure no one steals the blankets. You go on without me."

Leia rolled her eyes and forced herself to be irritated. She couldn't let Han find out all she really wanted was to crawl back under the covers with him. If he knew how weak her resolve was they'd never make it out of the apartment. "You're not even dressed yet. I got your uniform out for you. Its on the chair."

The lump grumbled and rolled over. "Five minutes."

In spite of herself, Leia smiled. "Luke will be here soon. We're going together."

"That's nice. Tell me what happens tomorrow, okay?"

"Very funny." Leia moved back to the fresher, leaned into the mirror to affix her jewellery. "You have to come anyway, since you've got the tickets."

Under the covers, the fidgeting lump suddenly froze.

Leia caught the abrupt stop from the corner of her eye and turned. "You picked the tickets up like I asked you, right?"

A hand came up and slowly peeled covers away to reveal Han Solo's sleep tousled hair and eyes, which held a curious mix of trepidation and fear. From behind the blankets came a single mangled syllable: Um.

_"Han_!"

_That _got him moving. "I'm sorry!" he yelped, leaping out of bed and snagging his dress pants from the chair, pulling them on as a kind of peace offering.

"What are you doing that for?" Leia snapped. "It's a bit late to start getting dressed now!" She rested her face in her hands for a moment, fighting the odd mix of anger and hilarity bubbling up inside her. _What am I going to do with this man? _"Why do I ever ask you to do these things?" she asked.

"I'm always busy," Han protested, his appeal soon dying under the withering stare of the Chief of State of the New Republic, Minister of Education, Purveyor of Arts, President of Alderaanian Conservation, full time politician, and committed and loving wife standing across the room "You look beautiful," he suggested hopefully.

Leia rolled her eyes, but felt the set of her jaw soften a little. _He's lucky he's so cute when hes just woken up._"Well, at least they're booked. If we get there early enough they'll be able to find our booking and give us our seats."

Han frowned.

Leia's jaw snapped back into place. "You forgot to _book_?"

Han suddenly became consumed with interest in his jacket collar. "I...um..."

Leia threw her arms into the air and stomped out of the bedroom.

Han followed her, stumbling as he tugged his boots on. "Come on hun, it'll be okay. Luke can wave his hand at them and we'll get the best seats in the house."

"What am I doing?" Luke asked, emerging from the hallway. He gestured behind him. "The droids let me in. Am I interrupting?"

"Han forgot the tickets," Leia said sourly. "And he wants you to 'wave your hand at them' and get us seats." Han just shrugged helplessly.

Luke smiled a little. "I won't go into all the ethical and moral laws that would violate, but I don't think that's an option. Don't we have anything booked?"

Han flinched.

Luke's smiled widened a little despite his best efforts to avoid irritating Leia further. "Okay, any other ideas?"

Pavrett looked up as Tam shuffled nervously towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Pavrett asked. "You're meant to be allocating the seats for the opening. The whole thing'll go to hell if you're not making sure every person has got the right..."

He trailed off as he saw the three ashamed people, who looked remarkably like Minister Organa, General Han Solo, and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, standing behind Tam and shuffling their feet. "What's going on?"

Tam lifted a slightly shaking hand to point behind him at the trio and said in possibly the most bemused voice Pavrett had ever heard, "I caught them, um, sneaking in the exit."

End.


End file.
